


ART: What Happens in the Desert...

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF John, Bisexual John Watson, Crack Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, fanboy Mycroft, implied stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Mycroft gets elected as the new head of the World Security Council. The Holmes brothers meet the Avengers. Apparently John has already met one of them before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> You gave me to most fun prompt / ideas to work with EVER, I enjoyed doing this so much - I love both fandoms like crazy, and imagining what would happen if they met is so amusing! ILU <3333 Happy Holmestice!
> 
> ETA: there, I fixed it... maybe
> 
> and added it [ON TUMBLR](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/154775472928/what-if-john-watson-and-tony-stark-ran-into-each)
> 
> *THE PICS ARE LINKED FROM MY LIVEJOURNAL GALLERY SO IF LJ IS DOWN, THEY DISAPPEAR :( *POINTS AT TUMBLR LINK FOR THE TIME BEING*

  


 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to slash_whump_addict 's beta-y help, hopefully most of the English on the drawings makes sense, and all the weirdness left is my fault and my fault alone!
> 
> Also, dear Mods, thank you for all your patience, and for making this challenge happen! :)


End file.
